


that’s being revised!

by dew_128



Category: Lemon Demon (Musician)
Genre: Gen, Hospitals, lifetime achievement award - lemon demon, undead celebrities !!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dew_128/pseuds/dew_128
Summary: tw // strangulation mentionbasically a “fun” little story thats actually kinda goryben is undead popstar , he got strangled by a fan lolluke and amanda are two other main characters, they’re both the doctors who chose to bring ben back to life
Relationships: idk??? - Relationship, me / death
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	that’s being revised!

**Author's Note:**

> cws / tws for ( descriptive ) blood, gore, hospitals, and death / kinda obvious bc of the song

The room goes silent for a moment. Everyone is suddenly looking at a hospital bed.  
Someone wakes up in a hospital bed, unaware of what’s going on.  
A small “hhhh” escapes their mouth. A doctor turns over to the bed.  
“Hey, you can’t talk for a little while. Something happened, and we had to fix your vocal chords.”  
The doctor goes back to where they were, before, standing in the same position. They were already close to the bed, they just repositioned their feet. Ben’s head turns over to the needle covered by two small strips. His eyes trail to the I.V. bag. He decides to go back to sleep, there’s not much to do except try to talk. Most doctors have left now. It’s just Ben, Luke, and Amanda in the room now. Ben’s asleep, and the doctors are discussing the situation.


End file.
